roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DimentioDimentio/The Ultimate Guide To Combat
Combat is probably the most major part of galaxy. It's the reason why many spent hours mining, trading, and looting. Combat is fun, but also complex. Ship Classes It's always good to be informed on what kind of ship you are using and how it plays. Ship classes are a good way to divide ships. As well as Ship Archetypes. We'll only cover combat ships here, so no miners or traders. Frigate Class Frigates are cheap, light, and quick. A lot of players will start with this class or a destroyer. Few of the frigates have turrets, so they typically need to rely on spinal weaponry. Frigates aren't the best against Destroyers, Cruisers, and some Battlecruisers. As those ships have weaponry that can destroy small ships, like light turrets. The Ampharos is also a battleship to fear. A good advantages of frigates is that a player can be more daring, since a Frigate is easy to replace. Some uses to frigates are fighting large ships, such as the Ridgebreaker or Nemesis, ships with large blind spots that can be easily exploited by a small, fast ship. A lone frigate can't do much, however, as a large ship can just warp away after finishing its job, as you'll mostly deal neglible damage. However, a swarm of frigates can scare off or even take town entire dreadnoughts, especially if they don't notice you. Destroyer Class After frigate, comes destroyer. These ships are a bit stronger and tankier than frigates. As well as a bit slower and bigger. They also cost a decent sum more, meaning you can't be as daring with them. However, they are still somewhat cheap, meaning they won't take too long to earn back. Destroyers can easily take down a frigate, as some of them have multiple turrets, as well as spinals. They can still, however, take down large ships, remaining mobile with few blind spots. Cruisers and battlecruisers can be a threat, however. Sometimes, you can use a destroyer to pirate other people's ships, as destroyers can keep up with targets and deal fast damage, then leave before reinforcements arrive. Cruiser Class Cruisers are good with both speed and firepower, able to take on some larger ships, and don't have much of an issue with small ships. They should look out for other cruisers, battlecruisers, and battleships. Using a cruiser is typically great for dog fights and pirating, as many of them have high firepower for their health and speed. Most cruisers are also fairly cheap, meaning you can get a good one, like the Gideon, early in the game. A strong cruiser, like the Sixfold, is able to deal massive damage if it's spinals are used correctly. Sometimes a pack of powerful cruisers can even take down starbases. Battlecruiser Class Battlecruisers are a step up from the cruiser. They are much stronger than the cruiser. But also quite a bit more pricy, averaging aronund 20K. However, they are also much stronger. A lot of them having medium lasers and decent spinals. A lot of them are great for ship-to-ship combat, such as the Grievion, which can deal massive damage. Battlecruisers are a great mix between speed and power, but lean more on the power side as well. However, their larger size makes them more vulnerable than cruisers and destroyers. Battlecruisers are good for fighting smaller ships, though, as they can keep up a decent pace and outpower them. Battleship Class Even stronger, the battleships are ships that beging to branch off into more roles. Some, like the Hawklight, are PVP-style ships. Others, like the Warlock, are Siegers. Typically, battlecruisers are much costlier than some ships, being around 50-60K for a lot of them. However, this cost boosts their power drastically. Many battleships have much more health than smaller classes, as well as more lasers. When using a strong battleship, expect to be an important member of some fleets. A battleship has it's fears, however. Since they are slow, and usually have a bigger blind spot, as well as a big target, a strong fighter or cruiser, like the Cobra or Gideon, Can seriously damage or destroy a battleship if flown by a skilled pilot. Dreadnought Class The strongest vessel in galaxy a single player can own, the Dreadnought. These ships are expensive, but are tanky and can dish out huge amounts of damage. Often, a Dread can set you back 100,000 credits. Not to mention needing a huge warehouse to stow what you need. Dreadnoughts wreak havoc on anything in your way, except some other dreads, and possibly a skilled pilot with a small ship. However, starbases, carriers, and battleships are easy targets, as they are slow and cna be overpowered quickly by your many weapons. Carrier Class Carriers cost more than even dreads. However, they aren't as strong in ship-to-ship combat, unless of course a crew is commanding the carrier. Carriers hold fighters, special free ships. This boosts their firepower, from not only just them, but to their other small ships. Typically, carriers don't have as much firepower as a dread, but often have much more health, but are also much bigger, to accomidate the ambundancy of fighters they must lift around. -Guide WIP- Category:Blog posts